Kelso and Hyde
by Dr. Strangelove Lover
Summary: A HydeKelso fic. There's only one other one, but there should be more! Hopefully this is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is Hyde/Kelso. There's only one other one that I know of, but for some reason I just can't get this pairing out of my head. So if you don't like it or have something against it, read it or don't; makes no difference to me. Enjoy! Other characters will come in eventually.**

_

* * *

Point Place, Wisconsin_

_1978_

_Eric Forman's Basement_

_5:06 PM_

Hyde was sitting in his chair, staring at the TV. Nothing was on, of course, but what else was there to do? Hang out at The Hub? No thanks. Hang out with his so-called "friends"? Not happening. These "friends" of his were off doing better things. Eric and Donna were out on a date at the movies, Fez was probably doing something pervy, he didn't care about Jackie, and Kelso was – pounding on the back door, which was locked for some reason. Hyde got up and headed for the door, outwardly angry at having to movie but secretly pleased that he would have some company. He reached the door and opened it, stepping aside so Kelso could come in. Two seconds later it was proved to be a smart move, as Kelso came barreling in. "Dude, you would have hit me," Hyde said. Michael Kelso, however, wasn't paying any attention to Hyde. He went straight for the couch and promptly tripped over a board game that Eric left on the floor earlier. Arms wind milling, Kelso fell face-first on the concrete floor. "Ow!" He rolled over on his back and grabbed his nose. "That's gonna leave a mark!"

Hyde went back to his chair. "Why were you in such a hurry, man?"

Temporarily forgetting his pain, Kelso got up and sat down on the couch. "Guess what I just did!" he exclaimed, the pride obvious in his voice.

"Pam Macy?"

Kelso scoffed and rolled his eyes. "No, better!" Hyde waited a few seconds to reply. "The whole cheerleading squad?"

"Better!" When Hyde didn't respond Kelso jumped off the couch in excitement. "I signed us up for a pottery class!"

"You did what? You're joking, right?" Hyde asked, pissed that Kelso would do something like that but not surprised. What _wouldn't_ the moron do?

"I signed us up for a pottery class. You know, where you make pot? Duh!" Kelso scoffed. Bending his head and sighing, Hyde explained to Kelso what a pottery class was. "You make bowls and vases, you idiot, not weed. There better be a way to get out of this."

Kelso sat back down on the couch and pouted. "Man! I can't believe I got gypped like that! You know, I think the sign-up lady tricked me."

"Who was it?"

"Forman's mom." Hyde sighed again. "When is it? We might as well go. Everyone else has ditched us."

_The Pottery Place, 6:00 PM_

"How did you talk me into this, again?" Hyde was staring at a huge room full of pottery wheels and old women. "You came because you love me?" Kelso said nervously, always unsure when answering questions. Steven punched Kelso in the arm. "No, because you're a moron."

Kitty Forman strode up to them. "Steven, Michael! I'm so glad you came. This will be so much fun!" Kitty laughed.

"Sure, Mrs. Forman," Steven said with a fake grin. "Yeah, pot is fun!" Kelso said, laughing. Hyde punched him again. "Pottery! Pottery is fun," Michael amended, looking sheepish. Kitty laughed again. "Right. You boys will sit here," she said, leading them to one wheel with two stools. "We have to share?" Hyde asked. Kitty laughed. "Of course! Since Michael signed you both up I assumed you'd be coming together." She sent them a look. "What's that supposed to mean?" Steven asked. She just laughed again and left them standing there. Kelso shrugged and sat down, oblivious to Mrs. Forman's insinuation. "This is gonna be fun!" Kelso said enthusiastically, reaching out to grab a huge clump of clay.

"This is gonna be hell," Hyde said, sitting down next to Kelso.

**

* * *

A/N: I know this is short, and nothing much happens, but I just wanted to get this started. Think of this as a prologue. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Pottery Place, 6:25 PM_

"Kelso, you idiot! You just got clay all over my pants!" Hyde yelled as he jumped up from his seat. Kelso had "accidentally" made half of their vase fall off onto Hyde's lap. Trying not to laugh, Kelso got up as well and said, "I'll go get napkins or something." He turned and ran for the bathroom, not wanting to stick around in case Hyde got violent. Hyde sighed and sat back down. Their pathetic attempt at a vase was once again just a clump of clay, thanks to Kelso's stunt. He tried to rub some of the clay off, but it just made things worse. "Great. These were new pants, too. Kelso is such a moron."

"That's not very nice, Steven," Kitty said as she approached him. Hyde glanced up at her. "I didn't say it to be nice. He just dumped clay on my jeans," he said, kicking at Kelso's stool. "Oh, well it must have been an accident," Kitty said.

"No, it wasn't. How do you 'accidentally' knock half of a vase onto someone's lap?"

Kitty laughed, somewhat nervously. "Don't be so hard on Michael, Steven. He just wants some attention."

_Where the hell did _that_ come from? _Hyde thought. "Whatever." It was right at that time that Kelso came running back, his arms loaded with paper towels from the bathroom. "Hyde! I got some stuff to clean with!" He dropped the whole pile onto Hyde, grabbed one, and began scrubbing at Hyde's pants. Kitty gave him a knowing smile, and then went to help an old lady who couldn't get her wheel to stop spinning. Rolling his eyes, Hyde grabbed the towel out of Kelso's hands. "Kelso, man, I'll do it."

"Okay," Kelso said, sitting back down on his stool and watching Hyde scrub himself clean. Hyde glanced up at Kelso, who was biting his lip and watching him clean. "You better start making another one. We can't go through this nightmare and not having anything to show for it," he said. "The guys are gonna make fun of us anyway, so we might as well get something out of it."

Kelso grinned. "Cool. I always wanted to make a vase, so I could put things in it and dump it over Forman's head." He grabbed a new chunk of clay and began forming it into something that resembled a vase. The clock chimed, signifying that it was now half-past six. Hyde went to throw the used paper towels away.

He went into the bathroom to wash the clay off of his hands. Glancing at his reflection in the mirror, Hyde thought about what Mrs. Forman had said. He wasn't sure if he believed the whole "he wants attention" routine, but it was obvious that Kelso was at least _trying_ to be normal. And what could it hurt to be a little nicer, anyway? Hyde decided to be a little nicer to Kelso, assuming he didn't do anything too stupid.

You know what they say about assumptions.

After making the decision to _try_ to be nice to Kelso, Hyde exited the bathroom. What he saw made him want to strangle Kelso instead of be nice. In the three minutes that he was in the bathroom, Kelso had somehow managed to start a clay fight with all of the old ladies…and Forman's mom. Everyone was covered in clay from head to toe, and everyone was getting into the fight- several of the old women had set up tables like fortresses and were working together to make balls of clay for ammunition. Kelso himself was standing behind Mrs. Forman, trying to use her as a shield and throw clay at the same time. Hyde tried to make his way towards his less-than-intelligent friend, but halfway there he was pelted with the balls the old ladies had been making. At that exact moment Kelso had noticed Hyde, and he cringed as Hyde was hit with the clay. Hyde lost his nerve. "That's it! You hags are going DOWN!" He scooped up some clay off of the floor and threw it at the women as hard as he could. They managed to duck just in time, but that didn't discourage Hyde. He went to Kelso and Mrs. Forman. "Give me ammo, Kelso." Having seen Hyde at his angriest, Kelso handed the clay over as fast as he could. The fight lasted another half hour before Kitty insisted they leave, just in case the cops decided to show up.

_Forman's Basement, 7:15 PM_

Eric, Donna, Fez, and Jackie were sitting around the basement, staring at the TV. They were all incredibly bored, and the only thing on was "Three's Company".

"See, how does Mr. Furley not notice that Jack isn't gay?" Eric asked.

"Because he is a dumbass?" Fez replied, grabbing popcorn out of a bag that Jackie was holding. The door to the basement opened and Hyde and Kelso appeared, covered in clay. Eric glanced over at them, and then did a double take. "What the hell?"

The four turned to look at their two friends. "Where the hell were you guys?" Donna asked, amusement written on her face. Their confusion escalated when Kitty entered the basement behind Kelso and Hyde, also covered in clay. "Let's just get those clothes washed, boys-" She stopped when she noticed that everyone was in the room. "Hi, honey!" she laughed. "There was – we were – oh, forget it!" Kitty ran up the stairs. Everyone's eyes turned to Kelso and Hyde. "Well?" Jackie asked, crossing her arms. Kelso glanced at Hyde, who just shrugged. "We were at a pottery class," he said. Everyone laughed.

"No, seriously, where were you guys?" Eric asked.

Hyde scowled and sat down in his chair. "That's where we were."

"O-kay," Donna said. They all turned their attention back to the TV. No one said anything except for Fez, who was just making silly comments on Three's Company.

It went on like this for a while, until the phone started ringing. A few minutes later Red came down the stairs. "Kettlehead! That was your mother and she wants you home!" He turned and stomped back up the stairs, but stopped halfway up. "Next time use your own damn phone!"

Kelso stood back up and went to the door. "Bye guys!" he said, waving at everyone.

"See you." Eric said.

"Goodbye, whore!" Fez said.

"Later." Donna said.

"Bye, Michael." Jackie said.

"Whatever." Hyde said.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this is bad, and I'm sorry it's been so long. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "That '70s Show". **


End file.
